Pequeño yo
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Fic en colaboración con Chonik. Donatello inventa accidentalmente un portal multidimensional el cual probaran en circunstancias no muy convenientes para la familia, quedando algunos de ellos atrapados en una dimensión a la que no pertenecen. Tcest, xover pairings, humor bizarro, y lemon. Basado en los multiversos 2012/2014. No menores de 18!
1. Pequeño yo

Actualizo antes de que se cumpla el mes que casi siempre dejo pasar entre capitulo y capitulo de "Experimento", dado a que hoy es una ocasión más que especial.

Me alegra traerles a todos ustedes otra colaboración hecha con mi talentosa amiga _Chonik,_ por lo que pueden esperar algo completamente fuera de lugar en cuanto a lo que comúnmente escribimos mi compañera y yo.

Esto es algo muy diferente a _Terapia Alternativa_ , historia que al igual que esta, nació de la brillante mente de _Chonik_ , y que también, igual que nuestra primera colaboración, fue desarrollada por su servidora. Esta vez quisimos traerles algo más valiente, bizarro y con mucha más comedia y ficción. Después de todo, es una simple excusa de ambas para continuar escribiendo lemon para todos ustedes (risita radiante).

 **Advertencias:** _¡Lemon!_ Como ya lo mencione en un principio, pues esta se trata de una lectura para pasar el rato y alegrarles un poco el día. Mucho, pero mucho _OoC_ , dado al papel que están interpretando los personajes principales. _Shota_ y situaciones sexuales muy extravagantes, además de _Tcest_ , obviamente. Por ultimo _¡CROSSOVER!_ ¡Oh sí! Esta es una extraña combinación ente ambas TMNT de Nick; la serie del 2012 y la película del 2014.

 **Dedicación:** ¡Para la cumpleañera de hoy! El fandom en español está de manteles largos porque nuestra amada artista _**Chonik**_ está cumpliendo un año más de vida, y este es el mejor regalo que he podido tener en mente para ti, mi querida amiga. Dado que esta historia aún estaba en un "Veremos para cuando" dado a nuestra apretada agenda y la gran cantidad de proyectos en solitario que tenemos, supe que el mejor momento para publicarlo era este día. ¡Muchas felicidades! Y a falta de pastel, diviértete con un limón *ba dum tss!*.

 **Ultimo aviso:** Por favor, lean bien el género de esta publicación, y si aun así consideran que es algo que les puede gustar, disfruten la lectura. Evítenme el incidente de la última vez y el mal rato para lectores en potencia.

…

 _Capitulo único: Pequeño yo._

Las cosas parecían ir bastante bien dentro de la guarida hasta el momento; Splinter meditaba. Leonardo le daba mantenimiento a todas las armas que comúnmente se guardaban en el dojo para que estuvieran a la mano. Michelangelo había tomado sin permiso una de las tantas computadoras que su hermano genio había modificado para realizar sus análisis ñoños y asi ver videos en internet. Raphael por su parte perdía e tiempo libre encerando el _Tartaruga Brothers_ y así ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera la constante ausencia de uno de sus hermanos dentro del entorno familiar.

Donatello llevaba días, no, más bien, semanas encerrado en su laboratorio y metido de lleno en un nuevo proyecto que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa. Su propio padre había llegado al punto de obligarlo a salir para que los acompañara a la mesa o incluso para los entrenamientos físicos matutinos.

No les dirigía la palabra porque todo el tiempo estaba haciendo cálculos en una de las tantas libretas que cargaba para todos lados y a todas horas.

Y la única vez en días que recuerda haberlo escuchado dirigirle la palabra, era porque precisamente necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano más grande y fuerte para mover un montón de chatarra vieja, o por lo menos eso era lo que sus ojos dorados veían.

Ese día no muy atrás pudo ver finalmente aquello en lo que su hermano ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo; se trataba de un arco metálico con cientos de cables y terminaciones a su alrededor, y cualquier cosa que hiciera o controlara lo hacía desde un par de pantallas de computadora que había visto desarmar no hace mucho. La pantalla baja parecía ser el tablero que contenía cientos de botones con diferentes comandos y símbolos que en su vida había visto anteriormente.

«Rayos, Donatello, ¿en que te estas metiendo ahora?» recordó haber pensado aquel día.

Por desgracia, para él, también recordó que apenas y termino el favor que le había pedido y lo echó del laboratorio con la excusa de que no deseaba ser interrumpido o molestado mientras trabajaba.

Científico a fin de cuentas.

A ese punto ya tenían muy claro que no se enterarían de lo que su hermano estaba fabricando hasta el día en que este decidiera mostrarles su trabajo de forma voluntaria, y evidentemente orgulloso de sus resultados.

Así era Don; predecible como altanero cuando de sus inventos se trataba.

Decidió que le había dedicado mucho tiempo a algo que no tenía importancia, así que se concentraría mejor en hacer bien sus deberes para que su tiempo transcurriera aparentemente más rápido que los últimos días.

Hasta cierto punto, extrañaba molestar a ese cuatro ojos e interrumpir aquella palabrería que muchas veces solo tenía sentido para el mismo.

Suspiro, llevando un mondadientes a su boca como le era costumbre.

Su imaginación se activó y rápidamente busco, muy dentro de sus pensamientos, la forma correcta de atraer su atención. Tal vez fingiría enfermar para tenerlo de enfermera personal un par de noches.

No, eso le quitaría mucho tiempo y aquella no era su intensión.

Tal vez si se accidentara durante el entrenamiento…

—¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? —se reclamó rápidamente, aprovechando que había nadie a su alrededor que lo escuchara—. Si él decide ignorarnos debido a su estúpido trabajo, ¿que más me da a mí?

Arrojo el trapo viejo con el que segundos antes enceraba una de las puertas verdes del enorme mueble y después la pateo, viéndola alejarse cuando salió disparada hasta la puerta abierta que conectaba el garaje con la guarida, y después de verlo desaparecer, se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo.

Enseguida, tuvo que recargarse y poner sus manos sucias sobre el _Tartaruga_ cuando sintió un fuerte temblor seguido de un fuerte bajón de electricidad que provoco que parpadearan todas las luces dentro de la guarida completa, y quien sabe, tal vez incluso de la superficie.

—¡ _Donatello!_

Escucho vociferar a su padre desde la plataforma en dojo, donde comúnmente meditaba.

No pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando imagino que gracias a ello, Splinter obligaría a su hermano a dejar de lado su experimento, por lo menos por esa noche por haber perjudicado, posiblemente, a buena parte de la ciudad de Nueva York con su trabajo.

Era ahora o nunca el momento de divertirse un poco a costillas de este.

Camino rápidamente al salón principal de la guarida para poder encontrarse con el molesto rostro de su padre, pero aquello seria lo último en ver cuando noto al resto de su familia asomándose por la puerta del laboratorio del geniecillo. Pero aquello no era lo más impresionante de la situación, si no que de la amplia puerta oxidada y rodeada de rejas de acero salía una intensa luz azulada.

Ellos repentinamente se agacharon debido a que un montón de rayos eléctricos salieron del laboratorio, recorriendo el techo de la guarida con sus quebradizas formas hasta perderse en cada uno de los escapes que ventajosamente Donatello había colocado con anterioridad.

—¿Así que para eso eran? —se preguntó Leo, impresionado.

Los cuatro observaron sorprendidos el lugar por donde había escapado toda esa luz, sobresaltándose cuando el mismo Donatello asomo la cabeza con una mascarilla para soldar colocada sobre esta y su rostro lleno de mohín, excepto por la forma de los lentes que rodeaban sus pequeños ojos castaños.

—¿Están todos bien? –pregunto, tosiendo un par de veces.

—¡Viejo! ¡Eso estuvo sorprendente! –exclamó Michelangelo con emoción—. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

—Claro que no —mencionó Leo con prisa, colocando una de sus grandes manos en todo el rostro de su hermano menor para que se callara—. Deja de alentarlo.

—¿Que significo todo eso, hijo? –preguntó el padre, ordenando con una señal que su revoltoso hijo guardara silencio—. Por favor dime que no te estas metiendo en algo peligroso.

—Claro que no —contesto secamente, colocándose sus viejos anteojos de aumento para ver mejor.

Ya con estos colocados en su lugar, observó nerviosamente a su familia, pasando rápidamente su mirada sobre cada uno de estos al no lograr detenerse. Estaba más que claro que se encontraba mintiendo.

De un empujón, Leonardo lo hizo a un lado para adentrarse al laboratorio y ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo con el nuevo invento de su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Aguarda! ¡Es peligroso! —se apresuró a decir para intentar que Leo retrocediera.

Pero esto no sucedió, y a su hermano mayor le siguieron Splinter y después Mikey, quienes curiosos aclamaban saber lo que había ahí dentro.

A Donatello no le quedó más remedio que observar a su familia acercarse a paso lento a su más reciente invento, pero cuando tenía intenciones de adentrarse también, sintió una fuerte palmada en la parte trasera de su cabeza, lo cual casi le tumba los anteojos y el casco para soldar.

—¿Ya lo arruinaste de nuevo? —pregunto Raphael, haciéndolo a un lado para entrar mientras se burlaba de la situación.

Le había obsequiado una cara de "¿ _Que castigo te tocara esta noche, Donnie-boy_?", que simplemente no pudo reprimir.

Resignado, entro por último, apresurando el paso para que ninguno de los presentes diera un paso más hacia el enorme arco metálico que despedía toda esa luz que pintaba el laboratorio de un intenso azul.

Raphael aún estaba un tanto alejado de dicho artefacto, por lo que solo pudo ponerse frente a Michelangelo y Splinter antes de que dieran un paso más.

Leonardo había logrado evadirlo dado al ser el primero en entrar a su lugar de trabajo, quedando totalmente impresionado al ver que en medio de aquella intensa luz que parecía totalmente solida dentro del arco metálico, estaba formado un pequeño remolino que sobresalía solo un poco de toda aquella intensidad.

—¿Qué es esto, Donnie? —pregunto el joven líder?

Pero el científico no contesto; se mostraba reacio a revelar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Responde a tu hermano, Donatello —exigió su padre.

El jovencito se sobre salto, preparándose para explicarles con palabras sencillas lo que era aquello.

—Un portal transportador —respondió sin más.

—¡¿Un qué?! –preguntaron Leo y Mikey al mismo tiempo.

—Es un método de transportación que invente para viajar a lo largo de la ciudad o a cualquier parte del mundo sin necesidad de utilizar un transporte móvil —corrió a la mesa más cercana que tenía para tomar un disco plano que más bien parecía un espejo debido a lo pulcro y brillante de su superficie—. Si logro perfeccionar el portal, al colocar estos discos con aleación de estaño en diferentes partes de la ciudad, podremos transportarnos al lugar exacto donde estos proyectores de hologramas se encuentren. Y volver para antes de la cena cuando terminemos las misiones o los entrenamientos.

—Podemos instalar uno de esos en el baño del departamento de April? —pregunto Mikey, juguetón.

—¿Que tal en el de Vern? —le dio con el puño en un hombro, Raphael.

El joven bromista decidió callar después de exponer un visible gesto de desagrado ante tal visión mental.

—¿Y es seguro? —pregunto el hermano mayor.

—Aún no —aclaro el joven inventor.

—¿Entonces porque parece activo? —insistió el de azul arrebatándole el disco de las manos a su hermano para colocarse cada vez más cerca del ahora conocido portal.

—No lo sé —dijo secamente mientras todos lo observaron, extrañados—. Parece que algo lo activó desde otro lugar no muy lejano.

— _¿Algo? ¿_ A qué te refieres con…?

Leonardo estaba comenzando a desesperarse por aun no estar seguro de lo que aquella cosa podía hacer dentro de su hogar y las consecuencias que esto traería si algo salía mal con los cálculos de Donnie. Estuvo a punto de plantearle estos argumentos, pero aquello que lo había interrumpido fue el repentino aumento de tamaño de aquel diminuto remolino que se mantenía al centro del portal, el cual, salió de su límite permitido y ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes, se tragó a Leo antes de que le permitiera terminar su pregunta.

—¡LEO! —gritaron los tres hermanos al unísono.

Michelangelo intentó correr hasta la luz que despedía aquel infernal artefacto, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Raphael, quien estaba más cerca de él y reacciono a tiempo.

Donatello se acercó rápidamente a la computadora que controlaba el portal, desesperado por saber lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, pero en cuanto toco los botones sensibles al tacto, este le dio una descarga eléctrica que prosiguió por toda la superficie metálica del portal, el cual sacudió el laboratorio, provocando un ligero temblor bajo los pies de toda la familia previo a…

—¡CORRAN! —soltó el de lentes en un grito de advertencia para los demás.

Michelangelo tomo en brazos a su padre para sacarlo del laboratorio ante aquella bomba de tiempo, pero en cambio, Raphael, presuroso, estiro uno de sus brazos cuando vio a Donatello cerca, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano y arrastrándolo para ayudarlo a alejarse lo más posible, pero aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca cuando nuevamente el remolino aumento de tamaño, esta vez expulsando un par de descargas eléctricas que alcanzaron a lastimar tanto a Donatello como a Raphael.

La tortuga más grande y resistente de las dos choco caparazón contra una de las paredes llenas de herramientas viejas, logrando que su hermano no se golpeara al abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Cuando cayeron sentados al suelo, tosieron ante la nube de polvo que se levantó, y después de acomodarse los anteojos, Donatello elevo la vista para agradecer a su hermano el haberlo salvado del seguro golpe; aunque eso no evitara que sufriera la descarga junto con él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, viendo el rostro adolorido del mayor.

Aún con los ojos cerrados al mantenerse concentrado en el dolor de su caparazón muy recientemente sanado de una fractura, sintió una de las manos de su hermano fuertemente aferrada a la suya buscando atraer su atención.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que noto fue aquel agarre que estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso, por lo que antes de demostrarlo, se sacudió a su hermano de encima, arrojándolo contra el polvoriento suelo.

Apenado, e internamente decepcionado, Donatello se levantó, dispuesto a comenzar una discusión con el mas corpulento de sus hermanos por ser tratado de aquella manera, pero antes de siquiera mencionar una palabra, lo noto absorto al lugar donde permanecía encendido el portal, emitiendo una luz intermitente que hacía ver al laboratorio como el escenario de una película de terror.

Entonces, ante el extraño panorama, logro ver una pequeña figura en el suelo, colocada en posición fetal y dándoles la espalda, por lo cual podían ver claramente las formas de su caparazón.

Era mucho más pequeño al que ellos tenían, lo que hacía evidente, por lo menos para ellos, que posiblemente se trataba de un infante de su misma especie.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando aquel nuevo mutante frente a ellos se sentó en su lugar, vieron que portaba una bandana purpura, idéntica a la que el jovencito científico poseía.

Pero al contrario de Donatello, este niño tenía los ojos de un notable rojizo, los cuales se humedecieron rápidamente en cuanto los noto presentes.

Primero observo de arriba abajo a Donatello y fue cuando rompió en llanto, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la intimidante presencia de Raphael, disminuyo sus quejidos y estiró sus brazos, rogando al enorme adolecente que lo asistiera.

El de rojo se quedó congelado en su sitio, viendo como aquellas lágrimas que caían por el rostro del _pequeño_ visitante se volvían cada vez más gruesas y abundantes.

Pero fue Donatello quien reaccionó primero y corrió para asistirlo, tomándolo entre sus brazos para acurrucarlo contra su pecho.

La tortuga más pequeña y que también portaba una bandana púrpura se dejó hacer por el más alto, pues fue llevado directamente un lugar lo suficientemente apartado del portal; la estancia.

En cuanto lo vieron entrar, Splinter y Mikey lo siguieron, asombrados por aquél ser tan parecido a ellos que llevaba en brazos, y cual mantenía una herida poco grave en la cabeza.

Lo primero que hizo Donatello tras dejarlo en el sofá más amplio, fue correr por el botiquín de emergencias, así que prácticamente dejó a su padre con las palabras en la boca tras verlo correr de un lado a otro.

—¡Raphael! —lo llamó en cuanto lo vio entrar a la estancia a paso lento—. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Porqué tu hermano llegó con una criatura pequeña en brazos?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber, sensei —dijo sin más el enorme joven de rojo, escupiendo lejos el mondadientes que mordisqueaba desde hace horas.

Cuando el joven alto y delgado por fin dejo de caminar, se sentó al lado de su réplica en miniatura y puso algo de desinfectante en su cabecita raspada después de retirar la banda púrpura.

Splinter notó esto, y antes de permitir que su hijo más joven se acercara a su inesperado invitado, lo detuvo con un certero golpe con la cola que lo hizo parar en seco.

Por su parte, Raphael permaneció distante a propósito; aquella vista le era imposible de asimilar.

—¿Donatello que es esto? —preguntó su padre, pasando dos de sus delgados dedos por las mejillas húmedas de la nueva tortuga—. ¿Dónde esta Leonardo?

—No lo sé —se detuvo un momento el de lentes, mirando con pena a su padre—. Mi hermano desapareció y en su lugar encontramos a este niño.

¿Niño? Tal vez la razón por la cual su ingenuo hijo consideraba aquella criatura como un niño pequeño era por su evidente falta de estatura a comparación de la de ellos, aparte de esa piel lisa y evidentemente tersa a comparación de la gruesa y un tanto maltratada que poseían ellos, pero era evidente que no se trataba de un bebé.

Era verdad, incluso su rostro redondo lo hacía ver más joven que sus hijos, pero su estatura no era la de un infante; él era alto y delgado, y si lo comparaba con April, no habría mucha diferencia.

Y estaba el factor más importante y que lo delataba del todo; estaba totalmente en forma. Aunque sus músculos eran evidentemente más delgados que sus tortugas, aquel niño tenía una complexión atlética que solo alguien en pleno desarrollo obtendría bajo un riguroso entrenamiento físico.

En otras palabras, le calculaba una edad que rondaba la misma que sus queridos hijos.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó al más pequeño de los presentes, quien se dejaba consentir por los cuidados de Donatello.

El niño, tras escuchar la cálida voz del anciano, se le quedo viendo con una inesperada sonrisa que denotaba cariño, por lo que inmediatamente puso sus manos grandes pero delgadas sobre el hocico del roedor y se abrazó de este, restregando su parchado rostro con los bigotes largos y gruesos de su "padre".

—Esto es extraño, pero _cool_ —dijo Mikey a su hermano mayor mientras observaba la divertida escena—. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

—No es una mascota, Michelangelo —lo sacó de su error el anciano—. Es un jovencito extraviado y que visiblemente ha perdido la memoria. Necesita ayuda médica de inmediato.

—Me encargaré de ello —dijo inmediatamente el genio tras levantarse del sofá para llevar consigo a la pequeña tortuga—. Tengo que hacerle un encefalograma y pruebas tanto visuales como vocales para…

—Y después te concentraras en reparar esa cosa para que traigas de vuelta a tu hermano y regreses a ese niño a donde pertenece. ¿Entendido? —dijo Splinter, con voz firme y autoritaria.

Ante esto, el niño en los brazos de Donatello se aferró un poco a su pecho, delatando el temor a esa voz molesta que planeaba poner todo en orden desde un principio. Donatello bufo ante esta reacción tan inesperada y se llevó a la tortuga lejos de ahí para alejarlo de las _malas vibras_ que todos parecían despedir en este momento.

Aunque muy en el fondo tenían razón y aquello lo meditó después de encerrarse en su laboratorio tras apagar el portal fallido; su líder había desaparecido minutos atrás y ahora tenía en sus brazos una versión miniatura de su propio ser, el cual no se adaptaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, pues con la mirada, buscaba insistentemente algo que no se encontraba allí.

—Ay Leo, ¿donde estarás en estos momentos?

Se dejó caer en una de las enormes sillas giratorias que tenía en todo su laboratorio y contempló preocupado la delgada y bajita figura de aquella tortuga de ojos rojizos tan parecida a ellos; y al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

::: EN UN UNIVERSO PARALELO :::

Leonardo intentaba calmar a un endemoniado Raphael desde el momento en que ese estúpido invento nuevo de su hermano se lo había tragado para escupir aquella cosa enorme e increíblemente parecida a ellos.

En un principio había considerado que ese tonto portal lo había vuelto más viejo y alto, o incluso pudo deformarlo hasta hacerlo ver totalmente distinto a como lucia Donatello, pero la banda azul que portaba alrededor de sus también ojos azules y aquel par de espadas en la parte trasera de su abultado caparazón les decían a todos que aquel no era Donatello, si no, "otra versión" de Leonardo, el mayor de los hermanos Hamato.

—Lo siento si no tengo muchas respuestas para ustedes –dijo el enorme tipo de azul, quien en esos momentos era atendido por una versión más joven de April, pues su estilo y todas esas marcas en el rostro la delataban.

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, algo lo había empujado con mucha fuerza hasta salir del dichoso portal, por lo que inevitablemente calló sobre una mesa repleta de accesorios científicos y maquinaria pequeña, lastimando su mano izquierda cuando intentó parar el inevitable golpe.

En este momento había dejado de sangrar gracias a los vendajes que la joven April acababa de atar sobre su mano herida.

—Gracias —hizo una pequeña reverencia a la joven pelirroja, quien le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

Inmediatamente fijó su vista a la presencia tras la chica, pues si no se equivocaba, se trataba de su propio padre, solo que algunos años más joven y de mayor estatura, pues su postura seguía siendo firme y altiva, como la de cualquier maestro ninja en su posición lo haría.

—Hijo —comenzó el hombre, no muy seguro de sus palabras—, esto es tan inesperado para todos, aparentemente, pero tienes que decirnos todo lo que sabes para poder solucionar la situación en la que nos encontramos. Debes volver a tu lugar de origen y Donatello debe volver a nuestro lado; si no solucionamos esto, las cosas en el espacio-tiempo saldrán gravemente afectadas —finalizó, sabiendo exactamente que aquellas serían las palabras que diría el joven genio en una situación como aquella.

—¿Y como planeas hacer eso, Splinter? –dijo desde el fondo de la habitación un enormemente mosqueado Raphael, quien en estos momentos quitaba las manos de su líder de sus hombros—. Te recuerdo que Donnie se ha ido.

—Raph tiene razón —otra voz masculina hizo presencia, recordándole a la enorme tortuga que había otro humano presente entre ellos, uno que no reconoció desde el momento en que llego.

—¿Vernon? —preguntó el mayor, con evidente duda en sus palabras.

La mirada castaña del joven denotó insatisfacción al ser llamado de aquella manera y rápidamente se acercó a él.

—¿Es una broma? —pregunto aquel joven, el cual muy cerca de Leo, mostro la falta de dos de sus dientes frontales—. ¡Viejo, soy yo! ¡Casey Jones! ¿No me digas que no me reconoces? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace tres años!

—Lo siento, ni mis hermanos ni yo conocemos a un hombre llamado Casey Jones –enfatizó Leonardo ante el reclamo de aquel delgado jovencito—. Los únicos amigos humanos que tenemos son April O'Neal y Vernon Fenwick.

—¡Pffft! Vernon! —intentó reprimir una risita el llamado Casey Jones—. Suena tan bobo.

Desde ese punto, las bromas por parte su versiona bajita y la más que evidente bajita pero igualmente fortachona de Raphael comenzaron a bromear con el chico diciendo que ese otro universo debía ser mucho mejor si no tenían un Casey Jones molestando todo el tiempo.

Quería preguntar; saber de lo que estaban hablando exactamente y quien rayos era ese otro joven que no había visto con anterioridad, pero su atención se desvió a la presencia increíblemente bajita y rechoncha de quien parecía ser Mikey, pues aquellos ojos tan claros como el cielo bajo una banda color naranja permanecían deslumbrados y maravillados con su presencia.

Lo notó preocupado desde un principio porque su hermanito había desaparecido, pero en cuanto vio que se trataba de otra versión del mismo Leonardo, quedó maravillado enseguida; no sabía si se trataba de la curiosidad que era característica de su hermano más pequeño o de otra cosa que no lograba comprender muy bien pues…

—¡MIKEY! —exclamaron todos los demás al unísono en cuanto vieron al más bajito de todos abordar los gruesos y firmes regazos del nuevo Leo, arrodillándose sobre este para quedar rostro a rostro con su hermano mayor, tomándolo del rostro con intenciones de que este no se moviera para estudiarlo mejor.

—¡Wooow! —murmuró el pequeño Mikey, observándolo con esos vivos y enormes ojos.

Leonardo se sonrojo enormemente al tener a ese niño tan cerca de él, igual de atrevido que su hermano pero por lo menos a él llevaba dieciséis años tratándolo. Como a un bebe travieso, pero era su Mikey después de todo.

—¿Quieres pizza? —preguntó inocente, con una sonrisa radiante y la más hermosa que había visto en su corta existencia.

::: FIN DEL UNIVERSO PARALELO :::

—¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! –preguntó un furioso Raphael al ver que su hermano genio le daba un vaso con leche a su versión pequeña para que bebiera.

Pero no era la acción de alimentarlo lo que lo había alterado tanto, si no la forma en la que era alimentado.

—Es solo leche —repuso el de lentes.

—¡Eso lo entiendo! —reclamó el más alto—. ¡¿Que carajos significa esa chupeta protectora en la cima del vaso?!

Al momento de demandar una explicación lógica por la forma en que esa tortuga evidentemente mayor estaba siendo tratada como a un bebe pequeño, el vaso lleno de aquella sustancia blanca se le resbalo de las manos y rodó por el suelo de la estancia.

La otra tortuga caminó torpemente tras ella hasta levantarla y llevársela a la boca para seguir bebiendo.

Donatello miró a su hermano mayor con un evidente "¿Decias?" dibujado en todo su rostro.

Raphael llevo su mano a la frente, dándose una fuerte palmada ante la torpeza de aquella tortuga.

Entonces decidió no seguir prestando atención, por lo que, aun sentado sobre ese sofá, tomo nuevamente el mando del televisor para continuar con aquél estúpido reallity que transmitían en casi todos los canales.

Escuchó la escandalosa voz de Mikey hacer presencia mientras hacía cariños y mimos a la versión pequeña de Donatello, poniendo un poco más de atención cuando tomó asiento a su lado, con la tortuga en brazos.

—Trátalo bien, Mikey —ordenó Donatello, con una caja llena de herramientas que transportaba desde el garaje hasta su laboratorio—. _Pequeño yo_ es muy tímido aun.

— _¿Pequeño yo?_ —preguntaron sus dos hermanos al unísono.

—Claro, le pregunté que si su nombre era Donatello y afirmo asintiendo. Se me hace extraño llamarlo Donnie siendo que se trata una versión mía proveniente de un universo paralelo al nuestro y…

—Entendemos. ¿No tienes una máquina del tiempo que reparar? —lo calló Raphael para que evitara seguir hablando y siguiera su camino.

—¡Portal multidimensional! —lo corrigió, molesto.

—Para lo que me importa. Solo trae a Leo de vuelta y envía a este niño su hogar.

Indignado, el joven de las gafas pretendió seguir su camino, pero el extrañamente repentino comportamiento de la nueva tortuga dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

El pequeño Donnie finalmente se había librado de los fastidiosos brazos de Michelangelo y no dudó en pasar de sus regazos a los de Raphael, quien inmediatamente dejó caer el mando del televisor y quedando congelado ante aquel niño tomándose la libertad de invadir su espacio personal.

Este se acomodó sobre su enorme pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos como pudo y envolviendo sus delgadas pero largas piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras restregaba su terso rostro contra uno de sus firmes hombros.

El pequeño estaba emocionado, y al parecer ese comportamiento era normal en él, pues ignoraba totalmente la petición de Donatello porque dejara de hacer aquello.

Mikey comenzó a emitir estruendosas carcajadas en cuanto presencio la divertida escena ante sus ojos. Raphael estaba inmóvil mientras su hermano más inteligente estiraba el pequeño cuerpo del mini-Donnie para quitárselo de encima, pero el menor no cedía; era como un cachorro de Koala aferrándose a su madre.

Finalmente lograron separarlo de Raphael, pero para su mala suerte cuando el pequeño Donatello comenzó a patear en el aire, golpeó fuertemente una de las zonas más privadas en la anatomía de su enorme hermano alternativo, provocándole un intenso dolor que lo hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, retorciéndose de dolor sobre el sofá mientras Mikey hacia más sonoras sus carcajadas y acariciaba su estómago en una clara señal de que comenzaba a doler.

—Salgamos de aquí, pequeño yo —dijo el de lentes, abrazando a su versión diminuta para consolarlo. Mientras tanto, este insistía en volver al lado de Raphael, estirando sus delgados brazos a donde este seguía protegiendo insistentemente su entrepierna—. Tengo que alejarte de este pervertido que tengo por hermano.

—¿Pervertido?! –reclamó, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para ponerse de pie—. ¡¿Es él quien me busca y toquetea y tienes el cinismo de decir que el pervertido soy yo?!

—Tú eres un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y él es un bebe que no sabe lo que hace.

—¿Un bebe? ¿Que estas ciego? —calló unos segundos ante su hermano removiendo sus gruesas gafas—. Cierto… Sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido. Pero sólo detente a ver que se trata de un joven como nosotros, y que está aprovechando la situación para que lo mimes. Es como tú cada vez que te enfermas; siempre quieres que todos estén al pendiente de ti. Como si tomaras vacaciones.

Donatello, después de analizar estas palabras con su mente minuciosa y poco simple, abrazo con más fuerza a la tortuga entre sus brazos, observando directo al suelo gracias a lo que estaba por salir de sus labios.

—Eso significa que… ¿la única manera de llamar tu atención sin estar enfermo es intentar seducirte?

Raphael quedo con la boca abierta ante el claro gesto de su hermano cuando clavó su mirada en él; sus ojos le decían claramente que ahora lo veía como un depravado.

—¡Estas distorsionando todo lo que digo! —reclamó.

Donatello le volteó la cara siguió su camino con aquél extraño niño en brazos; su presencia se estaba volviendo un evidente dolor de cabeza. Por lo menos para él.

El más alto se quedó observando la puerta de la habitación de Donatello, seguramente para intentar que su versión miniatura descansara un poco.

::: MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL UNIVERSO PARALELO :::

Casey y April seguían buscando en la computadora de Donatello algo de información que les dijera como solucionar aquella situación y que su nuevo amigo volviera a casa al igual de la inteligente tortuga que ellos conocían.

Para Leonardo era un tanto incomodo, pues aquella mirada verde de desconfianza que le dedicaba su otro hermano Raphael estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, señalándolo con una de sus sai, intentando verse amenazador.

—Ya les dije que no lo sé —respondió, ya ni ánimos de seguir discutiendo—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que mencionar?

—No hay un límite especifico cuando algo se mete a la cabeza de Raphael, y lo sabes —le dijo su versión alterna, empujando un poco al de rojo con su costado antes de acercarse a él—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Tomó el plato con dos porciones de pizza que le fue entregado amablemente y entonces lo supo:

—Creo que no hay mucha diferencia entre tu mundo y el mío; Raphael sigue siendo tan testarudo en ambos casos.

Ambos rieron un poco mientras Raphael lo miró con cara de "cuida tus palabras" para después marcharse. En ese momento, y cuando su versión más pequeña le ofreció también algunos acompañantes para su comida, Mikey apareció tras él, tomando rápidamente el lugar vacio a su lado.

Aquella mirada de añoranza seguía sin desaparecer, pues parecía emocionado con el simple hecho de verlo comer.

—Eres grande —dijo, llamando incluso la atención de su Leo.

—Em… Gracias. Supongo.

Al ver aquella sonrisa tierna, lo único que atinó a hacer fue ofrecerle la otra pieza de pizza, cosa que inmediatamente el pequeño aceptó y comenzó a comer.

Sonrió débilmente, contemplado a su hermanito con gusto.

—En tu caso es lo mismo, Mikey… —dijo, acariciando las mejillas llenas de queso de quien a este paso ya estaba terminando su porción de pizza—… eres tan tierno y amigable como mi querido Michelangelo.

El Leonardo más bajito y de pié frente a él estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso ante el atrevimiento de su versión más grande tocando de esa manera a su pequeño hermano.

En ese momento realmente deseó que Raphael regresara y lo mantuviera a raya con sus peligrosas armas.

—B-bien, es hora de ir a la cama —interrumpió con tal de llamar la atención de aquél par de románticos.

—¡Sí! —se lanzó Mikey al más grande, aferrándose a su brazo en cuanto escuchó estas palabras—. ¡Tú dormirás en mi habitación! ¡Haremos una pijamada con dulces, pizza, figuras de acción e historias de horror y…!

—¡C-claro que no! —aterrado, el Leonardo de ese universo intentó poner orden—. El se quedará en la habitación de Donnie hasta que solucionemos esto. ¿Cierto, Leo?

La enorme tortuga de azul asintió, enternecido con la reacción de su otro yo y de la decepción en la bonita cara de su hermanito más pequeño. No deseaba incomodar, así que simplemente obedecería las órdenes del líder.

El también lo era con su propio equipo, así que sabía que ese Leo estaba decidido en mantener a salvo a su familia.

::: FIN DEL UNIVERSO PARALELO :::

Aquello, era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Después de tomar un merecido baño caliente tras interminables horas de levantamiento de pesas en el gimnasio, Raphael se disponía a dormir plácidamente en su habitación, pero todo había quedado en el olvido cuando al entrar, notó un pequeño bulto enredado entre sus sabanas, el cual podía imaginar claramente de quien se trataba aún y cuando apenas se disponía a encender las luces.

Cuando pudo ver con claridad, toda esa ira que se acumulaba de a poco en su pecho se disipó sorpresivamente en cuanto vio que aquél pequeño Donatello dormía plácidamente abrazado a su almohada más abultada, formando una sonrisa que disimulaba perfectamente aquella extraña abertura en su dentadura.

Era sorprendente, pero su imaginación lo llevó rápidamente a todas esas veces en que había imaginado a su Donatello dormir a su lado, pues muy claro en su mente tenía su imagen durmiendo de aquella manera tan inocente y totalmente tierna.

Entonces cayó cuenta de una realidad que se clavó en su pecho con un temor indescriptible al considerar tal lógica que no había podido ver hasta ahora.

Aquél niño… aquella versión más pequeña de su existencia también era Donatello, lo cual lo hizo tragar fuertemente saliva cuando se notó anonadado, viendo aquella delgada figura descansar en sus sabanas limpias y ahora revueltas.

¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que sacarse esa imagen mental de inmediato!

¡¿Cómo era posible que Donatello tuviera razón?! ¡Era un total depravado al pensar de aquella manera en ese niño!

Ante un impulso que nació violentamente en su interior, se acercó a su propia cama, observando cada momento en que el pequeño se llevó uno de los pulgares a la boca; era tan tierno.

Cuando llegó a su lado no pudo evitar llevar uno de sus dedos al hombro descubierto de aquél durmiente Donatello el cual parecía tener sueño pesado al ni siquiera inmutarse con el suave contacto.

Se hizo paso por todo el largo del brazo del muchacho, notando con aquél tacto, unas apenas marcadas cicatrices; algunas viejas y otras parecían ser muy recientes. Como las que él y sus hermanos tenían por todo el cuerpo.

Ese pequeño era un guerrero, y todo él lo decía a gritos.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de llevarse la sabana entre sus dedos cuando llegó al borde de esta, removiendo la delgada tela primeo de las caderas del muchacho hasta descubrir un poco sus muslos.

Sólo que la vista de aquél tentador cuerpo no era precisamente la que esperaba ver cuando su imaginación había comenzado a volar tan alto a este nivel.

El pequeño llevaba puesto un frío y duro calzoncillo de metal con un candado que sellaba celosamente su intimidad, evitando que cualquiera se aprovechara de él; justo en momentos como ese.

Cerró los puños con furia, sabiendo que su hermano había desconfiado completamente de él hasta el punto de tener que colocar un calzón de castidad a su pequeña replica.

—¡DONNIEEE!

…

Los días transcurrieron ante una completa tortura para Raphael, pues además de seguir sin poder molestar y llamar la atención de su hermano genio, la presencia de aquél niño perturbaba a niveles alarmantes.

Simplemente no dejaba de ver de una forma retorcida que su hermano lo tratara como a un bebé mientras en su mente podía llegar a hacer cosas mucho más interesantes.

Torció sus gestos ante aquella imagen tan bizarra de su hermano de lentes en un acto más íntimo con su él mismo.

«Estoy enfermo» se dijo tras una bofetada mental.

Justo ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos, dado a que después de tener que soportar las niñerías de Mikey, argumentando que extrañaba a Leonardo y preguntándose qué sería de él al mantenerse lejos todo este tiempo, Donatello había tomado un descanso de trabajar duramente en su laboratorio, tomando asiento a su lado mientras le daba otro vaso que asimilaba a un biberón gracias a la protección que regularmente le colocaba para que el pequeño comiera.

—Quítale ese estúpido collar rosado. No es un maldito perro —dijo duramente cuando vio que al pequeño parecía molestarle aquella prenda plastificada.

—Para tu información, las personas que padecen de amnesia pueden sufrir cambios de humor violentos y depresión... Debo tenerlo quieto, si mi bebé enloquece y sale corriendo ¡podría perderse en las alcantarillas! —repentinamente se puso nervioso y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Moriría de angustia si eso llegara pasarle. Además, ya se deshizo de dos pecheras. No encuentro otra manera de mantenerlo quieto.

—Él no es tu bebé. Además prometiste tener el portal listo para cuando sus heridas sanaran y yo lo veo completamente recuperado.

Al imaginar que no le estaba prestando atención tras al ataque de besos que le estaba proporcionando al pequeñuelo, le dio una palmada en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

—¡Deja de besarlo! ¡Es casi un adulto!

Donatello le mostró la lengua y acto seguido llevó a la boca el vaso con chupete que usaba el pequeño para beber su leche, pero este lo rechazó.

—¿Qué ocurre pequeño yo? ¿Porqué no quieres tu comida?

—Seguramente porque lo tratas como a un inútil y lo alimentas con un biberón.

—Esto no es un…

Antes de que continuara hablando, Raphael le arrebató el vaso y le quitó la protección, arrojándola lo más lejos posible para que Donatello no la encontrara fácilmente y le dio el vaso con leche al niño, quien gustoso lo tomó en sus manitas y comenzó a beberlo.

—¿Ves? Sólo te estoy facilitando las cosas.

Pero lejos de obtener un reclamo por el salvajismo con que manejaba todos los aspectos de su vida, y la de los demás, Donatello miró a _su bebé_ con los ojos cristalizados de felicidad.

—Crecen tan rápido.

Raphael bufó sonoramente ante tal estupidez presenciada; este tipo de cosas las soportaba cada vez menos, y más cuando su hermano insistía en tratar a ese jovencito como a un bebé.

Para ese entonces, los arrumacos y besos por todo el rostro de la pobre criatura habían comenzado nuevamente, desesperando al pequeño al no poder beber su leche tranquilamente.

Además de que un fuego interno incrementaba cada vez más en el estómago de Raphael ante aquella vista.

—¡Donnie! ¡La tostadora no quiere darme mis rebanadas de pan! —escuchó gritar a Mikey desde la cocina—. ¡Dijiste que la repararías ayer!

Resignado a tener que dejar de lado el afecto que compartía con aquél pequeño, lo sentó justo al lado de Raphael para ayudar a su hermano a reparar la tostadora.

—No le quites los ojos de encima; si se pierde será tu culpa.

Y tras esta orden poco frecuente entre la familia, por no decir nula, vio a su hermano alejarse, por lo que comenzó a murmurar un sinfín de malas palabras, inventando en su mente las miles de formas en las que podía castigarlo por tratarlo de aquella manera.

Algunas más divertidas que otras, claro estaba.

Se quedó como idiota observando el lugar por donde su hermano había desaparecido, por lo que no tardó en sentir un par de dedos mucho más pequeños que los suyos picar su rostro buscando llamar su atención.

—¡¿Qué rayos, quieres?! Estúpido bebé.

—¡No soy un bebé! —reclamó el pequeño, tirando el vaso de leche a un lado para enfatizar lo que había dicho—. ¡Y cuida tu tono conmigo, Raphael!

El mencionado quedó perplejo ante estas palabras. ¿Esa cosa le había dicho qué?

—¡¿H-hablas?!

—Por supuesto que hablo. Ya soy un adulto y se hacer muchas cosas, no solamente poder hablar contigo.

—¡¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo?! ¿Has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo?

—Claro que no —se rascó un poco la cabeza, quitándose del rostro un par de gotas de leche que lo habían salpicado—. Recobré la memoria hace unos días y me di cuenta de que mi invento funcionó, por lo que era evidente que estaba en un universo diferente al mío. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Donatello si le decía que en realidad soy más mayor a lo que él cree. Pero después de me di cuenta de que me gustaban sus tratos y decidí permanecer así un poco más. Pero sinceramente ya no soporto la dieta a la que me tiene sometido, ¡necesito comida de verdad!

Raphael se quedó con la boca abierta; aquél tipo era un verdadero cretino en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Hagamos un trato —lo llamó a la realidad, picándole nuevamente la cara para que le pusiera más atención—. Si tú me consigues algo de pizza y café prometo ayudarte a conquistar a Donatello… bueno, a mi otro yo.

El enorme joven sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo subir hasta su rostro en cuestión de segundos, pues aquello había sido una declaración tan atrevida por parte de aquél mentiroso Donatello.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —reclamó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que quiero tener un romance con mi propio hermano? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

—Eres tan evidente con tu forma de comportarte, además de que parece que todo el tiempo lo estás desvistiendo en tu cabeza; deberías ver las miradas que le dedicas. Y no sólo a él.

El pequeño rio con sorna; lo tenía en sus manos desde estos momentos.

—Aún así, ¿por qué supones que quiero estar con él?

—¿Qué no lo deseas? —preguntó, extrañándole totalmente aquella reacción de su parte.

—¡No! Digo, ¡sí! Es decir…

Harto de no saber cómo reaccionar ante ese niño tan incomodo, se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, pero el bajito Donatello lo siguió a paso moderado, pues el otro no parecía querer escapar tan rápido de su palabrería.

—¿Tenemos un trato? ¿Sí o no? ¡Necesito una respuesta! ¡Y comida!

Pero Raphael no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino, esperando que con esto el más pequeño dejara de insistir tanto.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo primero que vino a su mente fue azotarla para que cerrara dramáticamente. Fue por eso que cuando no escuchó el golpe resonar dentro de su habitación, supo que ese pequeñajo lo había seguido hasta ahí dentro.

—Largo —dijo casi sin ánimo, completamente fastidiado—. Necesito dormir y créeme que no querrás estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó, dando pasos lentos hasta la cama de la enorme tortuga—. ¿Arrojas láser por los ojos? ¿Eres sonámbulo y golpeas a cualquiera que se te atraviese?

—Que ideas tan absurdas.

—Entonces roncas —carraspeó un poco—. No serías el único; todos mis hermanos lo hacen.

—No —lo calló, tomándolo del brazo antes de que lograra su propósito de tocar su lecho—. Es diferente; yo duermo desnudo.

Si tuviera cejas, Donatello las habría arqueado ante esas palabras tan faltas de elocuencia. Eso realmente no significaba nada para él.

—¿Eso qué tiene de extravagante? Desde pequeño he dormido con mis hermanos y todos totalmente desnudos. Eso no tiene sentido para mí.

Raphael pasó su vista por toda la parte baja de aquél delgado cuerpo y en efecto, notó que ahí abajo no había absolutamente nada por lo que aquél niño debiera sentir algo de pudor.

—¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Se supone que eres hombre? ¿Dónde están tus genitales?

—Dentro de mi cuerpo, como cualquier tortuga los tendría.

El alto joven se quedó observándolo un poco, notando que la mirada rojiza de ese niño también lo estudió hasta detenerse en esa privada zona de su anatomía.

Creyó que en cualquier momento diría algo, pero lejos de emitir palabra alguna, siguió observándolo, tal vez imaginando lo que había debajo de ese ajustado pantalón oscuro que llevaba puesto.

—Sólo falta que vengas y abras el zíper de mis vaqueros para que me contemples, niño pervertido.

—No soy un niño —dijo el bajito Donatello, acercándose un poco más a su enorme hermano.

Aquí había faltado un detalle, pues ese enano había olvidado decir que no era un pervertido; o tal vez lo hizo a propósito.

Observó hipnotizado cada uno de sus movimientos, pues de un momento a otro llevó una de sus delgadas manos a los músculos de su abdomen descubierto, delineándolos despacio hasta llegar a la hebilla de su pantalón negro.

Se detuvo, elevando su mirada rojiza para encontrarse con aquella dorada que lo contemplaba con arrobamiento; no se movía, sólo se escuchaba su pesada respiración dentro de la poco iluminada habitación.

Entonces, al ver que no recibía ninguna replica molesta, el bajito Donatello continuó su camino, tocando con la punta de su dedo aquél bulto justo debajo de la tela gruesa y hasta este momento, estorbosa.

—Genitales externos… —aclaró un poco su garganta ante el repentino nerviosismo que se abismaba—… como los de un humano promedio. ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Y se supone que tú eres el genio? —preguntó, notando el repentino tono en la voz de aquél que se mostraba atrevido en un principio.

La tortuga bajita permaneció callada, pero eso sí, sin despegar su vista de aquella zona baja que, sin ningún problema, permanecía justo frente a él gracias a la gran diferencia de estaturas.

Después de tocar furtivamente las partes privadas de su enorme hermano, llevó su mano hasta su propia entrepierna, delineando un poco las delgadas placas lisas y carentes de musculatura, como si deseara encontrar alguna diferencia más significativa.

Ante aquellos ojos dorados que reclamaban el que dijera lo que estaba haciendo, tomó una de las grandes manos de Raphael y obligándolo a que se inclinara un poco, condujo su extremidad hasta el lugar donde anteriormente se estaba tocando; deseaba que también descubriera aquellas diferencias tan evidentes que existían entre ambos, por lo que lo obligó a presionar esos gruesos dedos sobre sus placas inferiores.

Sonrió visiblemente cuando soltó aquella mano, pero esta permaneció ahí; tocando, descubriendo. Estaba absorto en las nuevas texturas; en las nuevas sensaciones.

Repentinamente sintió como aquellas placas bajas se ablandaron un poco más, formando una pequeña abertura húmeda que también comenzó a hincharse.

—Tócalo —pidió Donatello, tomándolo por los hombros para poder acariciar algo ante aquél toque tan sutil sobre su cuerpo.

Raphael obedeció, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por toda esa humedad que comenzaba calentarse con el simpe roce de su piel.

—¡Ah! Continúa…

Pidió, clavando los dedos de sus delgadas manos sobre sus fuertes hombros, incitándolo a que sus toques fueran también más certeros y salvajes.

—Menos mal convencí a la fuerza a Donatello de quitarte ese estúpido calzón de castidad —lo tomó de las muñecas, deteniéndolo con una sola mano para con la otra presionar con fuerza aquella zona baja entre sus piernas, lo cual hizo gemir audiblemente al más pequeño.

Con su pulgar siguió masajeando la hinchada abertura, mientras con los otros dos dedos presionaba con algo de rudeza el agujero situado justo bajo su colita, cosa que hizo que sus piernas temblaran hasta casi caer, pero fue detenido rápidamente por las poderosas manos del otro.

Lo levantó como si fuera un ligero muñeco de trapo, sentándolo sobre sus regazos después de tomar asiento en el filo de la cama; no quería que ocurriera un accidente y el trasero de ese niño terminara estampado contra el suelo.

Su plan era continuar con los masajes bajos, pero aquél Donatello se le echó encima, hasta obligarlo a recostarse.

—Acomódate —ordenó, juguetón—. Verás que te gusta.

No muy convencido de lo que iba a suceder, aún así decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a lo que ese pequeño engendro tenía planeado, por lo que despacio, se arrastró en la cama hasta quedar recargado en la pared, abriendo un poco sus piernas ante la petición de quien pretendía llevar las riendas del juego.

Estuvo a punto de exigir una respuesta, pero esta llegó enseguida y sin necesidad de articular palabras entre ellos, pues el niño se colocó en medio de sus piernas, recostándose un poco para que su rostro quedara justo donde deseaba.

Con sus pequeñas manitas desabrochó la hebilla plateada, estirando con fuerza el cinturón hasta sacarlo por completo de su lugar.

Raphael dejó salir un poco audible suspiro cuando vio el dichoso cinto perderse al otro lado de su habitación; vaya que le urgía deshacerse de él.

No le dio mucho tiempo de extrañar aquella prenda porque sintió el único botón de sus pantaloncillos ser desabrochado de inmediato, escuchando el cierre seguirle muy de cerca.

—Increíble —murmuró el pequeño—. Utilizas ropa interior para mantenerte protegido; jamás habría imaginado a una tortuga utilizando cualquier tipo de bóxer.

—Me alegra que te parezca divertido —mencionó, sarcástico, demostrando en sus palabras lo ansioso que se encontraba por que el enano continuara con lo que tenía planeado; que para estas alturas podía intuir perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Donatello no perdió más tiempo, halando hacia abajo la tela del pantalón, por lo que la prenda se deslizó difícilmente de las caderas del mayor, dejando un poco más al descubierto la apretada tela elástica de su ropa interior.

De esa manera sólo tuvo que deslizar su mano dentro de los bóxers para llegar finalmente a su objetivo, lo cual provocó un gran gemido en Raphael al sentir aquellas cálidas manos tocar directamente su hombría.

El más pequeño bajó completamente la tela de la ropa interior, dejando completamente al descubierto el miembro masculino de su hermano, maravillándose con la hermosa anatomía de este en cuanto lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Es idéntico al falo humano; maravilloso —quedó estupefacto con aquella virilidad frente a él, lo cual incomodó visiblemente al dueño de esta—. Incluso posees testículos externos.

—¡Correcto, ya basta! —se exasperó el mayor, intentado quitarse de encima a la versión pequeña de su Donatello—. ¿Es esto un acuerdo para masturbarnos o una clase de anatomía?

—Bien, bien —se disculpó el pequeño, tomando con ambas manos la masculinidad con la que se encontraba totalmente maravillado—. Sólo continuaré mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Raphael se relajó de nuevo, y tras sentir aquellas manitas envolver su intimidad, se recargó por completo en la pared, pues las sensaciones que nacían dentro de él a partir de estos momentos eran sencillamente increíbles.

Se concentró en cada uno de los toques y los cambios de temperatura que experimentaba en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pues aquellos masajes firmes y rápidos lo invitaban a desenvolverse cada vez más ante aquel demonio con un cuerpo mucho más pequeño al suyo.

Aquellas hábiles manos batallaban cada vez más al envolverlo, puesto que no dejaba de crecer entre estas, lo que ponía un poco nervioso al más pequeño.

—Eres… muy grande —mencionó, apenado—. Aunque es lógico dado a tu complexión y estatura.

Notó que a este nivel Raphael estaba comenzando a hacerse de un par de gotas en la punta de su masculinidad, por lo que rápidamente optó por el siguiente nivel.

Llevó su cálida lengua a la punta de aquel grande miembro, lo cual hizo estremecer fuertemente a la enorme tortuga.

Donatello sonrió; amaba cuando ese tipo de cosas sucedían.

Sabía que con su boca no alcanzaría a cubrir toda esa longitud, por lo que optó por las largas y lentas lamidas, acariciando con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta en diversas ocasiones, dejando grandes rastros de saliva a su paso.

El de la pañoleta roja en la cabeza llevó una de sus manos a la diminuta cabeza de Donnie, mientras la otra permanecía cerrada en puño sobre las sabanas de su cama.

—¡Maldición, niño! ¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto? —preguntó, sintiendo aquella pequeña boca envolverlo, deslizándose lentamente por todo su largo hasta sentir claramente aquella garganta topar contra él.

El más pequeño hizo un esfuerzo en llegar un poco más abajo, pero al verse imposibilitado debido al gran tamaño de aquél miembro, decidió proseguir con movimientos de vaivén, metiendo y sacando a su boca la intimidad de su hermano.

Raphael disfrutó totalmente de aquella vista, pues aunque aquella boquita lograba cubrirlo sólo un poco más de la mitad, no podía negar que las sensaciones eran asombrosas.

Ese enano sabía moverse, y al mismo tiempo sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba, pues nunca despegó aquellos ojos rojizos de los propios, provocándolo cada vez más ante sus bruscas subidas y bajadas.

Estaba perdido en los movimientos de Donatello, por lo que presionó su cabeza al lado contrario para intentar separarlo de él antes de que…

—Bien, basta. Detente antes de que me corra en tu cara —ordenó, forcejeando un poco más con la inquieta cabeza del otro.

Resignado, Donatello se enderezó en su lugar, colocándose rápidamente sobre las piernas para después sentarse en el agitado estómago de su enorme hermano, pues tenía mucho lugar donde hacerle espacio sobre todos aquellos músculos abdominales perfectamente trabajados.

Sintió aquella dureza chocar con su colita cuando finalmente se acomodó, preparándose para lo que venía.

—Mi turno —dijo, guiando una de las manos de Raphael hasta su ya liberada entrepierna.

Lejos de que sus intenciones fueran burlarse de él al poseer un miembro viril notablemente más pequeño que el suyo, la fiera tortuga parecía maravillada al ver su propia mano tocar las partes intimas de su hermanito; o más bien, una versión mucho más pequeña de este.

—Más rápido —pidió, apoyando sus manitas sobre el vigoroso pecho de mayor—. Imagina que estás sólo en la ducha y te estás masturbando; haz lo mismo conmigo… por favor.

Continuó con los masajes fuertes y rápidos, lo cual hacía que el mismo Donatello elevara sus caderas de vez en cuando para aumentar las sensaciones.

El toque se volvió cada vez más húmedo y pegajoso conforme el liquido seminal seguía derramándose, por lo que el más bajito no dudó en exteriorizar otra petición.

—Mete tus dedos… por favor… —suplico, dejando salir un montón de gemidos en cuando sintió una deliciosa sensación recorrerlo.

—¿Qué haga qué? —preguntó, no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de su extasiado amante.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —dijo de mala gana, desesperado por sentir un poco más de aquella mano que lo embriagaba—. Te necesito dentro de mí, ¡ahora!

Ante esta clara orden, presionó un poco la entrada de Donatello, por lo que este se retorció un poco, con un notable gesto de dolor en su rostro.

—C-continúa…. Anda. N-necesito terminar con esta abstinencia que me está matando desde que llegué a este universo… por favor.

Raphael se quedó asombrado ante esas palabras. ¿Eso significaba que ese pequeño engendro tenía una vida sexual activa, cuya pareja había dejado atrás al momento en que llegó a este lugar.

Ante la tentativa de querer imaginar quien era su pareja en su vida normal, decidió proseguir con lo suyo; para él era la primera vez que tenía sexo, por lo que era un tanto decepcionante el hacérselo a la otra persona sólo utilizando sus manos.

Pero estaba bien; después de todo, era muy grande para ese enano, por lo que significaba que podía lastimarlo sin pretendía concluir el acto por los medios correctos.

Empujó más dentro de aquél cuerpecito, lo que hizo que aquél Donatello moviera sus caderas ante la sensación de aquél enorme dedo entrar dentro de él.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Raphie! ¡Raphie! ¡Sigue! ¡No pares!

Se quedó sin habla; ese renacuajo era increíblemente sexy, pues aquellos sonidos virtuosos que arrojaba sobre su rostro junto con el vapor que salía de su boca no tenían comparación con nada que hubiese experimentado antes.

Absolutamente nada.

Fue por eso que lentizó un poco sus movimientos ante el recuerdo de su hermano, _SU_ verdadero Donatello dentro de su cabeza.

Ellos no tenían nada en común más que el hecho de que eran hermanos, pero no podía evitar que su mente le dijera que lo estaba engañando.

Claro, engañándolo con alguien que se suponía, era el mismísimo Donatello.

Rápidamente retiró su dedo del interior de ese impostor, el cual había logrado seducirlo hasta convencerlos de tener medianamente sexo a escondidas.

Donatello le había pedido que lo cuidara mientras reparaba la tostadora en la cocina, y él le paga devorándose al enano como el delicioso bocadillo que era.

En su cabeza seguía fuertemente el pensamiento de que se trata de Donatello, por lo que era lógico que batallara nada para empujarlo hasta la cama para jugar juntos ese juego tan peligroso.

—¿Qué haces? —detuvo su mano, suplicante—. Estaba a punto de terminar… por favor continúa… te necesito.

—E-es que, Donatello… si Donnie se entera de que me tiré a su bebé, me odiara el resto de su vida… y yo no… no podría…

Fastidiado, ese pequeño Donatello bufó, sentándose finalmente en el estómago de su hermano después de permanecer con las caderas elevadas gracias a tal movimiento que hasta hace nada, compartían.

Con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, acarició lo largo de sus mejillas previo a girar su vista a la puerta de la habitación, como esperando que algo sucediera.

—Ya puedes entrar —pidió amablemente el pequeño.

No sabiendo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando la figura alta y totalmente enrojecida de Donatello, cuyas gafas estaban totalmente apañadas por el calor que estaba soportando.

Al parecer había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, y ver esa otra versión suya montada sobre el estomago de su hermano, cuya virilidad permanecía lo suficientemente rígida como para golpetear ligeramente el caparazón más pequeño no ayudaba mucho para que su timidez lo dejara en paz.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! —reclamó el mayor en un grito cargado de ira, empujando de encima suyo a un insatisfecho Donatello—. ¡¿Estabas espiándonos?!

—¡C-claro que no! —se apresuró a decir—. Pequeño yo me dijo que tú estabas detrás de mí, pero yo no le creía, y… y… y… después me convenció de que aceptara una apuesta. E-él dijo que si lograba seducirte significaba que tus intenciones conmigo eran solamente las de un acostón, pero que si lo rechazabas significaba que… que…

—¡¿Hiciste una apuesta a mis espaldas?! —el mayor parecía cada vez más alterado, pero rápidamente su hermano, el que vivía con él dentro de aquella dimensión, lo tomó del rostro para besarlo, cosa que dejó muda a la enorme tortuga.

El beso duró poco, pues Donatello lo cortó para con su cuerpo hacer a un lado el de su otro yo, quedando en cuatro sobre la cama, acorralando completamente a Raphael para que evitara escapar.

Aunque por su mirada sorprendida parecía que aquella sería la última opción.

Miró a través de aquellas gafas su mirada pequeña y castaña, suplicando por algo más que un simple beso.

—Me engañaste —dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras—. Mira que hacer equipo con este pequeño demonio para tenderme una trampa.

—Tú también me engañaste… —pausó un momento, estudiando la mirada clara que era rodeada por un pedazo de tela roja—. A medias, pero lo hiciste.

—¿Cuenta si con quien casi lo hago eres tú en una versión más compacta?

Tras esto, Donatello le sonrió antes de unir nuevamente sus labios, ante un beso más duradero y profundo que el primero.

El más bajito de los presentes, un poco decepcionado tras ser interrumpido justo cuando iba a experimentar un delicioso orgasmo a manos de la versión alternativa de Raphael, salió de la cama, resignado de que el juego para él había finalizado.

Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso rumbo a la salida, fue tomado de sorpresa de uno de sus delgados brazos, haciéndolo volver a la cama con poco tacto.

El Donatello más grande de tamaño había quedado recostado en la cama, recibiendo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su réplica, el cual quedó abrazado a él, dándole la espalda a un deseoso Raphael por continuar con lo que había comenzado gracias a él.

—Está bien, pequeño yo —dijo comprensivo el de lentes—. Si quieres que Raphie termine su trabajo, no me molestaré. Después de todo, es como si lo hiciera conmigo.

Tras esto, y aún abrazado al fuerte pecho de Donatello, sintió sus delgadas piernas ser separadas, por lo que algo mucho más grande que los propios dedos de Raphael se hizo paso dentro de él.

—Descuida —dijo ante la queja del pequeño—. Sólo la meteré hasta la mitad.

Donatello asintió efusivo, pues sabía que si su hermano perdía el control y adentraba un poco más sus movimientos, sufriría un doloroso desgarre interno.

Logró su propósito de sólo llegar hasta la mitad, por lo que entró y salió para continuar el acto hasta que el pequeño alcanzara un orgasmo de verdad.

Continuaría toda la noche si era posible, con tal de lograr satisfacer a esos dos que tenía, en esos momentos, sólo para él.

…

—¡Donnie! —escuchó la voz de Raphael en cuanto el portal se activó.

Esta vez ambos Donatellos habían logrado estabilizarlo por completo, por lo que lejos de transportar violentamente a sus usuarios, funcionó como era debido, mostrando otra realidad totalmente diferente mediante aquél arco metálico.

Un Raphael mucho más bajito que quien ahora se había convertido en su pareja, apareció inmediatamente, abrazando fuertemente a su pequeño yo.

Este correspondió, mencionándole más de un par de veces lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Cuando se separaron, el bajito Raphael besó con ternura a Donatello, lo cual sorprendió tanto a sus versiones más grandes, como a la de Michelangelo y Leonardo, quien en estos momentos también entraba a ese universo mediante el portal.

—Ahora sabemos por qué tenía tanta confianza al intentar emparejarnos —dijo entre dientes el enorme Raphael a su ahora pareja de lentes.

—¡Leo! —gritó Mikey, corriendo para recibir a su querido hermano mayor después de tantos días ausente.

Después de abrazarlo, lo levantó un poco del suelo, cosa que asustó visiblemente al bajito Raphael de ojos verdes.

—No puedo creer que hasta Mikey es más intimidante en este universo —le dijo a su pareja antes de tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla al otro lado del portal.

Leonardo, después de recibir cariño excesivo por parte de su hermanito menor, se giró a ver el portal, despidiéndose de una animada figurita que agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

—¿Ese es Mikey? —preguntó Raphael, acercándose a su recién llegado líder, recibiendo un sí como respuesta—. Es… tan diferente.

—Es un dulce —dijo, regalándole un guiño al muchachito al otro lado—. ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, notando como la otra versión de Leonardo lo obligaba a dejar de hacer esas señales de despedida.

—Que ya me lo comí.

El de rojo rio por lo bajo cuando notó a ese otro Leo llevándose casi a rastras al pequeño Mikey, aparentemente celoso de aquél que se despedía.

—Que cruel eres —le dijo, palmeando uno de sus hombros—. Arruinaste la relación que pudo existir entre ellos antes de que te interpusieras.

—¡Oh! Por eso no te preocupes —mencionó divertido—. Incluso degusté un poco de ese posesivo y celoso Leonardo. Digamos que… a partir de ahora ya saben lo que es amarse el uno al otro. Sólo que ya no estaré en medio para guiarlos.

El de rojo soltó una carcajada siguiendo el juego de su hermano; por su vida que sabía a lo que se refería.

Levantó la mano para despedirse de aquella familia tan parecida a ellos y que permanecían al otro lado del portal, echando una última mirada a ese jovencito que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre con su altanería y completa dominación de la situación.

Recibió una despedida similar, pues agitó su mano para decir adiós mientras con la otra se mantenía abrazado a su pareja, el cual parecía satisfecho de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado.

Ese pequeño engendro había hecho de las suyas, aunque técnicamente no había engañado a su amante si se había acostado con la otra versión del mismo, ¿cierto?

La vista frente a ellos desapareció, dejando en el pasado aquella imagen de la otra familia Hamato, la cual únicamente permanecería en sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas.

Su padre se retiró igualmente, dejando a los hermanos a solas.

—Bien, necesito dormir el resto del día —mencionó el joven líder, dando una pequeña nalgada en el trasero de Michelangelo—. ¿Vienes?

Totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido por la acción de su hermano, el de naranja se quedó congelado en su sitió. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía una respuesta.

—Quita esa cara de idiota y haz lo que te dicen —ordenó Raphael, empujándolo emocionalmente para que atreviera a marcharse detrás de su hermano mayor.

Al parecer sería divertido descubrir lo que tenía preparado para él.

—Voy a extrañarlo —dijo cabizbajo el jovencito de lentes, tomando con fuerza el brazo de su amante.

Raphael sabia a donde iba todo eso, por lo que procuraría distraerlo para que su pérdida fuera menos dolorosa.

—Sí, yo también —declaro—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Además, podemos hacer uno para que no lo extrañes tanto.

Donatello pareció confundido; ¿De verdad dijo aquello?

—Pero Raph, somos machos. No podemos engendrar un bebe.

—Lo sé, aquí lo divertido será intentarlo muchas veces sin importar los resultados.

Tarde, su hermano cayo en cuenta de cuál era el verdadero propósito de aquella propuesta, pues en estos momentos, se encontraba siendo arrastrado a un lugar más privado dentro de la guarida.

Más específicamente, la habitación de Raphael.

 **FIN**

 **¡De todo corazón espero que te haya gustado, mi querida hermana separada al nacer! Siempre pones toda tu confianza en mí, y lo único que puedo hacer por ello es tratar de hacer un buen trabajo.**

 **Muchas gracias por esta bonita amistad a lo largo de todo este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pues antes de ser tu amiga, fui tu admiradora, y lo sigo siendo hasta el día de hoy.**

 **Por favor no olviden dejar su opinión sobre este trabajo que ambas trajimos con mucho cariño para todos ustedes; si les gusto, háganoslo saber. Si no, pues también (pulgar arriba), pero ante todo el respeto. Recuerden que por eso estuvieron las advertencias antes de comenzar la lectura.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el último capítulo de "Experimento".**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí… ¡Gracias por leer!**

… **Miss GRavedad.**

 **Creditos:**

Idea original: **Chonik.**

Desarrollo: **Miss GRavedad.**

Arte/Portada: **Chonik.**


	2. Pequeño tentación

Noticias y avisos al final de este corto, corto capítulo.

…

Capítulo 2: _Pequeño tentación._

Desde la primera vez que entró a esa habitación presintió que su estancia ahí no sería corta.

Cuando el Leonardo de ese universo le mencionó que se quedaría en la habitación del ausente Donatello, creyó que la cama de alguien tan pequeño no lo soportaría, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer que esta tenía una excelente base reforzada con un asombroso trabajo de herrería; si, definitivamente era un mueble seguro para su peso.

Al parecer el Donatello originario de ese lugar era tan inteligente como su preciado hermano.

Todos eran tan parecidos a sus contrapartes… bueno, podía hablar por casi todos, pues seguía sin estar seguro sobre ese extraño chico al que le faltaban un par de dientes frontales; aunque todos parecían estar muy cómodos ante su presencia.

Pero definitivamente quien llamaba más su atención era ese bajito niño que se suponía era el otro Mikey; tal vez era quien cambiaba más respecto a su realidad, pues sus diferencias eran tan visibles. El niño impresionado por su espontanea presencia portaba un rostro adorable y un ligero peso extra poco común en ninjas con arduo entrenamiento físico.

Salvo de verlo como algo negativo, era algo que llamaba totalmente su atención; motivo por el cual nunca salió de su cabeza durante toda su estancia en ese lugar.

Mikey se había comportando tan tierno y atento con él que decidió no resistirse a los excelentes tratos a los que era sometido por parte del más joven de la familia; inevitablemente suspiró al recordar que él también tenía su propia versión de ese ilusionado niño que no dejaba de verlo con ojos de asombro. Así era cada uno de sus días al lado de su propio Michelangelo, así que comprendía a la perfección la desesperación de Leo por proteger la integridad de su preciado hermanito menor.

Sonrió frente al espejo del baño donde se encontraba cepillando sus dientes previo a entrar a la cama; su familia alternativa había sido muy amable al permitirle pasar la noche en la habitación de su Donatello desaparecido, por lo que de antemano supo que tendría un lugar cómodo y ordenado para dormir.

Increíble; ese otro Splinter confió inmediatamente en él cuando supo de quién se trataba, y ahora, lo único que tenía en la mente era algo que seguramente reprobaría.

Y ya ni hablar de su otro yo, a quien daba gracias que no tuviera la habilidad de leer mentes y descubriera fácilmente las intenciones que ahora se formaban dentro de su cabeza.

Terminó de asearse, y envuelto en una no muy cómoda bata de baño, la cual tenía que mantener cerrada porque no abrochaba del todo dado a que pertenecía a su padre de ese universo, volvió a su habitación temporal. Dejó todas sus cosas en los baños comunes; el día de mañana ya tendría la oportunidad de limpiar todo, así no pasaría mucho tiempo con esa incomoda bata sobre él; como odiaba sentirse así de desprotegido y expuesto al no utilizar ropa interior.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta sonrió mucho más amplio al ver lo que había ahí dentro; no era que no se lo esperaba, al contrario, había sido bastante predecible. Fue la forma en la que aquél angelical ser estaba esperando su llegada.

—Bien, parece que tenemos un pequeño intruso esta noche.

Mikey, quien se encontraba sobre la amplia cama, tumbado de panza mientras esperaba leyendo algunos comics, salió de un brinco en cuanto escuchó su voz y corrió hacía él, ofreciéndole todas las revistas e historietas que estaba leyendo previo a su llegada.

—¡Traje los comics que te prometí! —dijo sonriente, poniendo las delgadas revistas en la mano que tenía libre—. Espero que te gusten, son mis favoritos. Por favor no le digas a mis hermanos que tú los tienes; se molestarían conmigo porque nunca se los presto.

—Gracias, Mikey. Estoy seguro que esto me permitirá dormir plácidamente.

Tuvo que agachar un poco su cabeza para observarlo mejor: maldición, era tan adorable.

Apretó un poco esos comics en sus manos para soportarlo; jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre… o un poco más especifico, con un niño como Mikey.

Sabía que su libido no estaba inactivo, pues supo de su despertar sexual desde muy joven, como casi cualquier adolescente, pero este le daba un poco de lata, a veces, cuando pasaba tiempo de calidad con su amiga humana. Es decir, era simple lógica; ella es la única mujer en su vida, con la que ha tenido contacto y además es hermosa, pero hasta ahora jamás había tenido intenciones de dar un paso más allá de la bonita amistad que mantienen. April lo respeta; confía en él.

Pero este niño… Maldición, este pequeño en menos de un día había logrado cosas, hasta ahora, imposibles para él.

—¿E-estás molesto porque entré a tu habitación sin permiso?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo volver a la realidad en un instante; salió de sus pensamientos sólo para ver ese rostro confundido y cabizbajo; después de darle las gracias Michelangelo intentó mantener conversación pero había sido imposible para él, pues sus pensamientos rápidamente volaron muy lejos de ahí, efecto de los detalles inocentes que su hermanito tenía para con él.

—Por supuesto que no, Mikey —acarició sus mejillas con intenciones de que esas creencias se fueran lejos—. Al contrario; me encantaría poder tener una fiesta de pijamas contigo, pero si Leo piensa que es inapropiado tienes que obedecerlo; él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y lo sabes.

Michelangelo cambió su rostro rápidamente, aún más confundido que antes.

—¿Ahora tú también lo piensas? ¡No entiendo a qué se refieren! Eres mi hermano, jamás me harías daño, ¿cierto?

Suspiró; extrañamente esto se tornaba difícil.

—Por supuesto que no, Mikey. Pero Leo tal vez piensa que es inadecuado que tú y yo… Más bien que yo… —maldición, ¿porqué?—… ¿No has pensado que tal vez… él esté un poco celoso de que tengas todas estas atenciones conmigo?

Mikey entristeció de nuevo; aquello había sido un poco… doloroso.

—No debería sentirse así —desvió la mirada, afligido por el rumbo que había tomado aquella pequeña charla—; fue él quien me rechazó cuando le dije lo que sentía.

El montón de revistas emitió un sonido hueco en cuanto cayeron de las manos del Leo más grande, totalmente impresionado por aquella declaración.

—M-Mikey… ¿Tú estás… enamorado de Leonardo?

El pequeño jugueteó con sus dedos al tiempo en que evadió esa intensa y pequeña mirada azul; repentinamente un poco de vergüenza logró asomarse en él… pero sólo un poco.

—Me gusta Leo, mucho —declaró—. Pero él me ha pedido muchas veces que deje ese pensamiento de lado porque somos hermanos.

—Lo siento —lamentó, con el pensamiento interno de que ese otro Leo era un completo idiota.

—Está bien, tiene razón. Mi hermano siempre toma las mejores decisiones por nuestro propio bien, y si él dice que esto está mal, entonces creo ciegamente en él —vio al más alto sonreír, aunque fuera brevemente gracias a sus siguientes palabras—. Creo que lo que más lamento es no poder tener esa intimidad tan incongruente que mis otros hermanos tienen.

—¿D-de que hablas? —preguntó, imaginando que nada bueno saldría de ello.

—Raph y Donnie son novios. Lo sé porque los he descubierto dándose muchos besos a escondidas. Pelean mucho pero cuando desaparecen por horas y los volvemos a ver parecen muy felices. ¡Yo también quiero eso! ¡Pero Leo no quiere!

El Leonardo que no pertenecía a ese universo palideció; bien, ya habían sido muchas noticias para una sola noche. Descubrir que las otras versiones de Raphael y Donatello tenían sexo como un matrimonio común, y que además el pequeño Michelangelo estaba que moría por tener algo un poco más íntimo con su yo alternativo.

Llevó una de sus enormes manos a su rostro; cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar descubría que su otro yo era un completo retrasado. ¡Mira que ignorar así a alguien como Mikey!

Bien, su argumento de que ellos son hermanos y está mal era razonable, pero aún eran muy jóvenes, tenían el derecho de experimentar y cometer algunos errores.

«Estás enfermo», pensó de sí mismo.

Terminó de masajear su sien y volvió a concentrarse en el pequeño frente a él, el cual extrañamente ahora tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas, por no decir su rostro completo, y no dejaba de verlo… pero no precisamente al rostro como esperaba.

—¡Wow! ¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Por qué es tan grande?

Rápidamente bajó su vista hasta el sitio donde Mikey estaba concentrado, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que su bata de baño estaña abierta y ahora se encontraba totalmente desnudo frente a su hermanito. Y eso no era lo peor; medía el doble de estatura que él, por lo que literalmente tenía _eso_ frente a su rostro.

Cerró su bata de nuevo, levantó los comics del piso y caminó presuroso a la cama. ¡Se sentía el ser más torpe en esos momentos sólo de recordar esos ojitos concentrados en su intimidad expuesta!

«Que bien, ahora soy un exhibicionista pervertido».

—M-Mikey, creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cama. Continuaremos nuestra plática mañana.

—¡¿Entonces si me dejas quedarme en esta habitación contigo?! —preguntó emocionado, no sabiendo cual era exactamente su expresión al encontrase de espaldas a él.

Tomó asiento en la cama, haciendo a un lado ese montón de comics para no estropearlos con su peso.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó, viendo como el pequeño se acercaba a él a paso lento pero seguro.

Cuando escuchó la pregunta, se detuvo golpe, justo frente a él mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos gorditos y cortos, esta vez a la altura de su vientre. Aunque ahora, como un extra a ese sonrojo que no se borraba de su rostro, apretó un poco las piernas, moviéndolas un poco para que sus regordetes muslos rozaran constantemente.

De vez en cuando bajaba sus manitas para pasar sus dedos por su lugar bajo; aquella parte de su cuerpo pareció tener un montón de hormigas que causaban sensaciones extrañas, más no nuevas.

Leo se dio cuenta inmediatamente, lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva y cruzar las piernas; no necesitaba que su hermanito notara que estaba comenzando a despertar por ese simple pensamiento que llegó a su mente.

Mikey parecía tan vulnerable… y dispuesto.

Se concentró en aquellas manitas que intentaron controlar la situación en su propio cuerpo, pero el niño parecía no tener problema con toda esa atención recibida, pues parecía realizado al ver el rostro sonrojado del Leo más grande.

—Eres hermoso, Mikey —dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de esos muslos gorditos y tentadores.

Quería acariciar cada peca sobre sus piernitas y darles un erótico masaje hasta escucharlo hacer esos ruidos con los que muchas veces soñó y que sólo podía escuchar en las películas que "tomaba prestadas" de Raphael.

Gracias a ello había descubierto lo que era el sexo, pero de una manera no muy sana para alguien de su edad. Y la prueba estaba en todas esas cosas que en este momento pasaban por su mente para hacerle a ese niño frente a él.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —preguntó, acercándose tanto a él que sus piernas cortas sintieron la piel de las que pertenecían a Leo, quien permaneció sentado frente a él—. ¿Qué tanto?

La tortuga que medía el doble de tamaño tomó una de sus manitas y depositó algunos besos tiernos, desde el dorso hasta llegar a la articulación del brazo, cuando sintió su otra manita libre acariciar su rostro; más específicamente aquella larga cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho.

—Eres tan delicioso y adorable que podría devorarte ahora mismo si me dieras tu permiso.

Cuando dijo esto, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mikey, por lo que inmediatamente tomó una ligera ventaja al subir nuevamente al regazo de su otro Leo, removiendo esa estorbosa tela que lo cubría para dejarlo desnudo y expuesto ante él.

—También me gusta mucho tu cuerpo —dijo, enredando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del más grande para que sintiera esa declaración más intima—. Eres atractivo y todas esas cicatrices te hacen ver tan rudo con Raph, pero esos ojos son inconfundibles; eres Leo, y eso me basta para que me vuelvas loco.

Unió sus labios en un tímido beso que el joven recibió con gusto; Mikey era increíblemente tierno, pero sabía que, al igual que él, no buscaba simples besos y halagos sobre lo lindo que era tanto su rostro como su cuerpo.

¿Cómo fue que lo supo? Fácil, el pequeño separó las piernitas para intentar rodear su cintura, cosa que no logró al ser Leo muy grande y Mikey tener piernas muy cortas, pero eso no era lo más importante, si no que la colita del niño acariciaba insistentemente su hombría expuesta, cosa que lo llevaba cada vez más a rápido a la locura.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, Leo —pidió el pequeño después de cortar ese beso, pues algo debajo de él seguía despertando y aumentando de temperatura—. Tú me gustas y yo a ti; podemos divertirnos juntos el tiempo que permanezcas con nosotros.

—Nada me haría más feliz —dijo, casi jadeando cuando el niño movió ligeramente sus caderas para provocarlo—. Pero eres tan pequeño y joven… muero por tomarte, pero podría hacerte daño.

Mikey soltó una pequeña risita; ese Leo era tan atento.

—Si te preocupa el convertirte en un pervertido por hacerlo con un niño, descuida; soy mayor de lo que aparento.

—¿Qué? ¿Mayor? —preguntó, no muy conforme con esa respuesta—. ¿Qué tan mayor?

—Tengo diecinueve. Y… dejé de ser virgen hace un par de años.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Con quién?! —se alteró un poco, no imaginándose quien había tenido el privilegio de degustar por primera vez el cuerpecito de ese niño tan hermoso.

Mikey soltó otra risita; parecía que le divertía mucho esas reacciones que podía causar fácilmente en el más grande, sólo en tamaño.

¡Vamos! ¡Que es tres años mayor que él y ha probado las delicias del sexo con alguien más!

—Digamos que, hace un tiempo mi hermano Raphael también pasaba por la misma situación que yo; se le declaró a Donnie y este lo rechazó. Ambos refugiamos nuestros sentimientos y deseos con el otro, pero fue durante poco tiempo dado a que mi tonto hermano genio recapacitó y decidió intentarlo con Raph. Ahora llevan más de dos años juntos; muy enamorados y con una vida íntima más que activa. Mientras yo tengo que conformarme con…

—¿Con? —suplicó que continuara.

—Bueno… Casey también es un poco travieso… y curioso ¿sabes?

La quijada de Leo cayó hasta el suelo; ese niño era de todo menos inocente; aún y cuando su apariencia forzara a todo mundo a pensar lo contrario.

—¡Pero fue sólo una vez! ¡Lo prometo! —quiso excusarse, pues el rostro de Leo parecía lucir un poco… mareado—. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí por esto. En verdad amo a Leo, pero él me dejó muy claro que nada va a suceder entre nosotros, así que ya perdí todas las esperanzas. Lleva mucho tiempo ignorándome y jamás he notado que sienta un mínimo de atracción por mí —la voz del "niño" comenzó a quebrarse, aferrando sus manitas con más fuerza para soportar unas cuantas lagrimas.

El más grande besó uno de sus ojos y limpió el mínimo de rastro que había sobre este, diciéndole con ello que todo estaba bien.

Que todo estaría bien.

—Descuida, es completamente normal que sientas deseos de estar con alguien aún y cuando estés enamorado; tienes un libido perfecto y propinado para alguien de tu edad y está bien que sigas tu vida —en ese momento lo tomó de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido lo recostó en la cama, quedando sobre él y con el camino libre para depositar un par de besos más en sus labios—. Tu Leo es un completo idiota, jamás dejaré de repetirlo.

Mikey sonrió ampliamente y lo rodeó con sus piernas, asegurándose así de que su nuevo amante no escapara tan fácilmente.

Tomó con una de sus manos el miembro semi erecto de Leo, quien gimió en voz baja en cuanto sintió aquél toque tan directo pero increíble.

Esa noche tenía planeado jugar con ese niño hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos; no dejaría una sola zona de cuerpo sin saborear, ni un solo suspiro por atrapar con sus propios labios.

Quería provocar todos esos gemidos y suplicas que las chicas de los videos para adultos le mostraban. Y lo haría, de no ser porque…

— _¡Mikey! ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Sal ahora mismo!_

Ambos salieron de un brinco de la cama y vieron con terror la puerta de la habitación: aquella era la voz de Leo.

…continuará.

…

 **¡Ta dah~~! ¿Se esperaban una continuación de este fic? Espero que no, hehe.**

 **¡Por favor no olviden pasar por la caja de comentarios para que den su opinión de ese mini-capitulo!**

 **Tenía planeado subir sólo un segundo one-shot, pero sé que voy a tardar muuucho en terminarlo, puesto por ahora mi prioridad es terminar de una vez con "Experimento", pero mientras el capítulo final queda listo, y dado a que tengo dos meses sin actualizar alguno de mis fics, quise trarles la primera parte de este fic corto; si muy corto, sólo una actualización más y ya queda.**

 **Muchos quedaron con la incógnita de cómo fue que se "Leo se comió" al pequeño Mikey y su otro yo, ¡así que me ocurrió esta idea y helo aquí!**

 **Además de que tengo un aviso que darles; estoy tardando mucho en actualizar y a partir de ahora creo que tardaré incluso más. Obtuve un nuevo trabajo y últimamente hay muchos cambios en mi vida que absorben casi todo mi tiempo. No quiero decir que me retiraré de este medio porque es algo pronto para saberlo, pero con esto quiero pedirles que sean pacientes; sigo amando con mi alma escribir fics de TMNT y ese es un amor que durará mucho tiempo más, pero quiero saber si sigo teniendo su apoyo a pesar de que mis actualizaciones sean cada vez más separadas una de la otra.**

 **Espero puedan ser pacientes conmigo y comprender por lo que estoy pasando, pues tal vez incluso los capítulo de fics largos puedan ser incluso más cortos para no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

 **Por cierto, tengo cuenta en tumblr, donde subo mi propio arte y a veces pongo noticias sobre el avance de mis fics. ¡siganme! Estoy como** _ **missgravedad**_ **y me paso por ahí todos los días.**

¡Los quiero y los extraño mucho!

Siempre suya:

Miss GRavedad.


End file.
